


Three's Company

by Toft



Category: Kal Ho Naa Ho (2003)
Genre: Dark Agenda Challenge, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aman comes home from a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wasabi_girl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/gifts).



"Naina," Rohit whispered. "Naiinaaaaa-"

"Mmmn," she mumbled. "What?"

"I have a tiny little surprise for you."

She rolled onto her back, a tiny line appearing in the centre of her forehead as her eyes opened, the colour of honey.

"You are so beautiful," Rohit whispered.

She smiled up at him, her black hair fanning around her head. "What's my surprise?"

"Oh, you won't like it," said Rohit, trying not to laugh as Naina's little frown grew bigger. "It's just a very little, little, tiny surprise."

She smacked his arm. "Rohit! What is my surprise?"

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "You are so impatient, my lovely wife."

"Rohit!"

Even half-asleep, warm and wearing only something very small and silky, Naina was scary. It was one of the things Rohit loved about her. He leaned down very close to her ear, where he could breathe in the warm, clean smell of her hair, and he whispered, "Aman's here."

"What?! Aman?"

Rohit reeled back, covering his ears. "Ow, Naina, you'll deafen me!"

"Where is he? Tell me, Rohit!"

Rohit stifled a laugh as Aman slowly rose from the other side of the bed, his arms raised and hands in claws, like a sea monster.

"Aman!" Naina shrieked, then dissolved into laughter as he tickled her, growling into her hair. "Aman, you bastard! Rohit, save me!"

"Now, now, unhand that lady in distress," Rohit said, running his hands up Aman's sides, then slipping them under the soft sweatshirt to Aman's warm skin. He stroked down his ribs until he reached Naina's bare knee, where her legs were wrapped around Aman's waist. He pushed up Aman's sweatshirt and kissed the small of his back, then Naina's ankle.

"I think I have been attacked by Octopus Naina," Aman murmured, his voice a little husky, and serious, for once. "God, I missed you both."

His heart clenching, Rohit crawled onto the bed to lie alongside them, to watch Naina's eyelashes flutter as Aman kissed urgently down her throat. As he always did, Rohit felt a flicker of jealousy, before Aman opened his eyes and looked straight into Rohit's, deep, brown and full of feeling. Rohit felt Aman's fingers grip his, and he smiled.

"Hey, kiss him," Naina murmured. "Poor Rohit is feeling left out."

Aman made a face. "Aw, do I have to? Rohit is so disgusting." He winced and laughed as Naina slapped his shoulder. "Beating me already! Rohit, we should leave her. You know, there is no shame in leaving our wife because of domestic abuse - ow!"

"Kiss me, before she kills us both," Rohit murmured, already drifting towards Aman's mouth. Aman's kisses were like a drug; neither he nor Naina could do without them for long. Aman pressed Rohit back into the pillows the second their lips touched, and Rohit felt a spark of competitive heat. Aman's lips opened for him, and he slid his tongue into Aman's mouth with a groan. Beside him, Naina made an appreciative noise, and Aman's hand tightened in his.

"Mmm," said Aman, pulling away. "You need a shave. Also, mouthwash."

Naina fell back, laughing, and Aman pulled them together under the sheets. Later they would be hot, sweaty skin pressed together, urgent cries and melting kisses; now, they were three people who loved each other.

"My two husbands," Naina sighed. "I am so lucky."

"My darlings," Aman said, voice deadly serious. "I have something to tell you." He gripped Rohit's hand, and gazed deep into Naina's eyes. "I am pregnant. And I don't know whose it is."

Aman ducked the first pillow, but he could not avoid the second, and the tickling that followed was a team effort.  
End


End file.
